The Walk of Shame
by Envious Yet
Summary: Roy does the walk of shame. Wally is sleepy. Young Justice is amused. Batman and Red Tornado are not. Fill for the yj anon meme. Roy/Wally. High T for language and innuendo.


**Title: **_The Walk of_ Shame  
><strong>Characters: <strong>_Roy Harper (Red Arrow), Wally West (Kid Flash), Dick Grayson (Robin), Artemis Crock (Artemis), Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad), Conner Kent (Superboy), M'gann/Megan Morse (Miss Martian), Batman (Bruce Wayne), Red Tornado, Oliver Queen (Green Arrow), Barry Allen (Flash)_  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>_Roy/Wally_  
><strong>Rating: <strong>_High T. Maybe it should be M? This isn't sex, but there are implications to it and such._**  
>Warnings: <strong>_Swearing, innuendo, implied sex and other naughty things, Roy._  
><strong>AN: **_So this was for a prompt on the yj_anon_meme: 'So I want to see Roy doing the Walk of Shame, trying to slink out of Mount Justice without being spotted by the rest of the team aside from whoever he was "visiting". Or worse, any of the mentors. He fails.' I thought the prompt was hilarious and really wanted to fill it, so I hope whoever anon is, they're okay with my pairing choice and stuff. I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors that occur throughout the story. Also, I kind of had to guess what a Walk of Shame was, so I hope I got it right. Please review. _

**The Walk of Shame**

Roy thought he was being pretty damn quiet. He was _certain_ no one knew he had been there last night, even though he and Wally hadn't exactly been quiet. But Wally's room at Mount Justice was far away from M'gann's and Superboy's, Robin had been in the training room with Kaldur, and Artemis had been in her room dancing to very loud music.

So, while Roy pressed Wally up against the wall and nibbled on his neck, Wally's moans were only for his ears. And then later, when they'd been in Wally's room and clothes had been tossed about, he was sure no one knew. This, however, was not making leaving the next morning any easier.

Roy and Wally had decided to keep their relationship on the down-low for two reasons: one was Wally's age (he was seventeen now, but it still wasn't legal) and two was Wally's very oblivious, very protective, and _very_ powerful uncle. Who would rip his balls off if he knew the kinds of things _Wally_ had done to his balls. (And if _that_ didn't make Roy shiver with a mixture of pleasure and pain he didn't know what did.)

The point was, that no one knew (except for maybe Dick who knew everything), and they planned to keep it that way.

If only Roy could sneak out of the tower without getting caught.

When he woke up that morning, legs tangled with his redheaded love's and nakedness very obvious from the tempting brushes of skin, he was happy. But upon seeing the time, he was panicky. His panic woke up his boyfriend, who took one look at the clock and swore. Roy hopped as quickly into clothing as he could, ignoring the hickeys adorning his neck and grabbing his bow. Unfortunately, the process of getting dressed was mildly hindered by the fact that Wally had ripped his shirt open last night, so all of the little marks made by the delicious mouth of his mischievous lover were revealed. He arched an eyebrow at the sleepily grinning redhead, who sat in his bed with Star Wars sheets crumpled around his waist.

Roy snorted and kissed Wally gently on the lips one more time before hightailing it out of there. It was a real shame there was no window in Wally's room, because otherwise this would be A LOT easier.

He slipped into the halls of Mount Justice as stealthily as possible and prayed that no one was awake yet. Roy had hidden his motorcycle behind a bush last night, so there was no trouble of them seeing it and anticipating his arrival, but for teenagers, they sure woke early. Roy could only hope he was early enough to not catch any of them out of bed yet.

Hopefully Red Tornado wouldn't be there. Or Captain Marvel. Or Dinah. Or (shudder) Batman. The worst case scenario involved the Flash and a chainsaw, but Roy was ignoring those thoughts for now.

He successfully snuck through the halls until he reached the one where Artemis and M'gann roomed, and tiptoed past the area carefully. He did the same for where Superboy resided, although that would've been useless anyways seeing as how the Boy of Steel would certainly hear him anyways.

Then, he made it to the kitchen and living room entrance. Gripping his bow tightly, Roy prayed and peeked around the corner.

_Fuck_. They were all there. Every single fucking one of them. Including Red Tornado, which just did not look good for him.

Roy pressed himself into the wall and slowly cursed the world, especially Ollie, several times. It was probably, in some completely relevant and direct way, all Ollie's fault anyways. But he had to get out.

"I wonder where Wally is, he's usually up by now." M'gann commented cheerfully from the other room. That brought a flutter of agreement from the rest of the room, and Roy felt his stomach drop. No doubt they would go looking for Wally soon.

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, Megs," Dick, _that little troll_, said with glee, "I have a feeling we'll know why he's later than usual soon." Roy cursed everything that Dick was while he said that. Stupid little acrobatic fucker.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked in confusion. Roy could hear Dick's evil little thoughts skittering around in his head.

"Oh, nothing." He said innocently, and Roy's hand spasmed with the need to choke.

He waited for another couple of minutes, and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse (Artemis had been contemplating going to find Wally with Dick's not-so-subtle nudging), something happened that crushed all of Roy's hopes of leaving without being spotted.

"Kaldur," Batman grumbled from the other room, "Is everyone here?"

_Oh fuck_. _Fuckity fuckity fuck_. He was screwed.

"Well, everyone slept here last night, but Kid Flash is still asleep." Kaldur reported smoothly.

"I see. Someone should go wake him up, we're going to do rigorous training today and it would be best if he got some breakfast before we started." Batman intoned.

Roy bashed his head as silently as possible against the wall. Oh, screw it, he was going to hell anyways.

So, slipping around the corner as subtly as he could with a ripped shirt, looking like he'd just woken up from a wonderful romp (which, technically, he had), and in grabbing distance of someone who was not only the Flash's teammate, but also his friend, Roy took the Walk of Shame with the shambles of his once-great pride.

They all turned to see him, and Robin immediately started snickering under his breath. Artemis raised an eyebrow, obviously having no mistake as to what Roy was doing there. Superboy frowned at him, smelling the sex and Wally all over, and not being too okay with it. Kaldur sighed, ever the great friend, and offered a tentative smile. M'gann beamed with all the naivety she had.

Red Tornado made no outward appearance change, but Roy could feel the waves of disapproval pouring off of him while Batman's masked eyes narrowed imperceptibly. He was so fucking screwed, and not in the good way anymore.

"Wow," Artemis was the first to comment, and rather smugly at that, "Someone was getting into the fun kind of naked last night. Gee, I wonder who with?" Sarcastic, _Ollie-stealing_ brat.

"I know right?" Dick snickered, "Nice shirt, Roy-boy." Little fucker.

"You smell like Wally." Conner said bluntly, much to Roy's disappointment.

"Red Arrow," Kaldur said politely, "You should have mentioned you would be at the tower yesterday. We would have informed Red Tornado and gotten a guest room prepared." Fishy bastard was only setting him up for the joke, really.

M'gann continued to beam, and Roy tried not to think dirty thoughts of what happened in Wally's bed last night. He obviously failed, because her cheeks overlaid with bright pink, and she looked away, embarrassed.

Red Tornado and Batman had him fixed with deep, disapproving stares.

"Kid Flash is only seventeen, Red Arrow." Red Tornado said with about as much infliction as a robot could put in his voice.

Batman didn't say anything and Roy focused on the zeta beam.

"Right. It was great seeing you guys, but I've gotta go. See you." Then, he marched to it and allowed himself to be beamed up, breathing heavily and practically running to his motorcycle once he was outside.

Back inside the base, Batman took out his Justice League communicator. Robin grinned cheekily and stole some of Artemis' bacon.

"Put me through to the Flash, please."

_"He's in lunch, Batman."_

"Put me through to Barry, Oliver. And stay on the phone. I have a feeling he's going to want a word with you after this."

_"…right. Um, is this going to be potentially hazardous to my health in any way?"_

"Just put him on the phone."

_"Bats, what's up?"_

"I just thought you and Oliver should know that Wally and Roy are sleeping together."

_"…"_

"I'm going to kill you, Oliver."

_"…"_


End file.
